


ways to embarrass your wing spiker on live tv 101

by lovemepidge



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff without Plot, Gay, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, all that gooey shit, kiss, tsukki is disappointed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemepidge/pseuds/lovemepidge
Summary: Kageyama proposes to Hinata on Live T.V
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 7
Kudos: 128





	ways to embarrass your wing spiker on live tv 101

“And he finishes with a strong spike, his formation perfect!” The commentator says happily into the mic. The crowd claps loudly, congratulating Hinata. Hinata stood for a few more seconds, breathing heavily. He couldn’t believe it. He won his first nationals.  
Kageyama watches from behind him, hands sweating. He was nervous, to say at the least. Hinata turns around, straight at Kageyama. He smiles largely, happy that he finished perfectly. Kageyama was sure to be happy with him.  
Hinata started running back to the side of the court where Kageyama was, when the man made him stop. Yamaguchi had run up to him, passing him a small velvet box before running back to the sidelines where Tsukishima was.. Kageyama was standing a few feet from the side of the court, exactly where the cameras were. Hinata stops. Something was wrong.  
“Oh! What’s this? Number 10, Hinata and Number 9, Kageyama, have stopped!”  
Kageyama gulps nervously.  
Well, here goes nothing.  
He got down on one knee, the crowd now bursting into applause and noise. Hinata stared at him with a blank expression. The box Yamaguchi had handed him was snapped open. Kageyama held his ring up in the red velvet box making the crowd go wild. He looked up at Hinata, who was completely shocked.  
“H-Hinata,” He said in that voice of his.  
“Will you marry me?” Kageyama asks, holding out his ring for the cameras to see.  
Hinata’s family at home was going absolutely ballistic. “Say yes! SAY YESSS!!” His mother yells into the TV, making her daughter cover his ears.  
The camera zoomed in on Hinata’s face. Tears had started to prick at the corners of his eyes. The corners of his mouth perked up happily as he ran to Kageyama.  
“Yes!” Hinata happily said, falling onto Tobio in a hug. They both hugged tightly on the court. The crowd had gone absolutely wild, everyone cheering loudly. Hinata’s family at home was doing the same.  
A familiar blonde brat from the sidelines was looking in disgust. He left the sidelines in an instant. He was only mad because they did this on the court and not in private. He didn’t approve of public proposals.  
But Hinata and Kageyama didn’t care, happily embracing each other on the court. Kageyama was so happy. Hinata let go, sitting up, tears were streaming down his face. “Sorry, I’m just really happy.” He apologises, wiping his tears away with his arm.  
Kageyama held Hinata’s hand tightly. He took the sparkly ring from the red box where it sparkled in its glory. Kageyama slipped the ring onto Hinata’s finger, holding back tears.  
Hinata smiles at his soon to be husband. He leaned forward and kissed him. All for the cameras to see. Kageyama put his hand against Hinata’s cheek, cupping it slightly as they held the kiss. Hinata’s mother at home was going crazy, screaming into her daughter’s ear, telling her about it even though she was seeing it at the exact same time as her.  
They kissed for what seemed like forever, well, they wished it was.


End file.
